You Want him? Then Take Him!
by mooopower
Summary: Tsuzuki's constant whining has gotten on Hisoka's last nerve
1. Then Take Him!

Summary: Tsuzuki's constant nagging has finally gotten on Hisoka's last nerve.

**You Want Him? Then Take Him!**

The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and the outside temperature is cool and tolerant. One would think that such a nice day in the land of the living would lift anyone's spirits. That was not the case, however, with Hisoka Kurosaki and his partner Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka."

"…"

Hisoooka!"

"…"

"Hisoooka! Pay attention to meeee!" The green-eyed teen stopped walking, nearly causing Tsuzuki to walk into him. Tsuzuki looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay Hisoka?" Said younger teen's left eye twitched and the ever-persistent scowl appeared on his face.

"You are making it very difficult for me to enjoy what little time I have off, if you want something from the bakery then go get it!"

"But.."

"No buts!"

"But Hisoka, I was just going to ask if you wanted some ice cream." He pointed to the ice cream vendor cheerfully handing the children at the playground their ice cream. Hisoka growled.

"If I didn't want any five minutes ago what makes you think I would want any now?" Without another word Hisoka stomped away down the street. Tsuzuki sighed.

"Well, it was worth a try." He reached into his pocket to take out some money, but to his absolute horror his pocket was empty! Frantically, he reached into the other pocket.

"Nooo!" Hisoka scowled and quickly walked away from the scream of despair.

"Hisoka wait for me!"

"What! What could you possibly want now?" Inu ears and a tail sprouted out and the incredibly large glassy eyes teared up.

"I don't have anymore money…"

"…"

"Hisoka, why are you walking away? Hisoka?" He sighed. Oh well, no ice cream today. His tail drooped and he walked dejectedly down the street. Then he stopped as he passed by a bakery window. His eyes widened and he smiled. A fresh Yomoga Ga Shima cake sat on top of the counter by the register.

"Hurry up you baka we're going to be late!" Tsuzuki blinked and turned his head to look down the street. Hisoka had his arms crossed with the usual scowl on his face. He looked back at the cake one last time before sighing and running to Hisoka.

"Late? I thought we still had a couple of hours left."

"We _did,_ but you've too busy blowing your paycheck on sweets to even notice."

"Come on Hisoka don't be that way, you know I always keep my money for rent on the side." Hisoka sighed.

"I know, but you should be spending your money on healthy food and not always on sugar. I'm surprised you haven't made yourself sick." Tsuzuki stared at him for a second then chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Ready to go back 'Soka?" Hisoka scowled and teleported back to Meifu, leaving behind a grinning Tsuzuki. He was given no time to recuperate, though, as he teleported into his office right as Tatsumi happened to walk in.

"Ah hey Tatsumi." He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tsuzuki, you do realize the meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago? We have been waiting for you to return."

"Uh yea I'm sorry I kind of lost track of time."

"Yes, Kurosaki informed me of that. Come along now, we need to start the meeting." When they walked into the room Watari, Konoe and Hisoka turned to the doorway for a second before returning to their conversation. Tsuzuki took a seat and Tatsumi stood at the head of the table.

"Alright everyone this meeting is now starting. An Inugami has been running around Kyushu, it turned on the family and is now wreaking havoc."

"I haven't seen an Inugami in a long time." Watari mumbled while he tinkered with some new invention at the table.

"I don't think I've ever actually seen one." Tsuzuki spoke with some fascination.

"Well you won't want to stop and stare, it's very hostile."

"I thought Inugami were supposed to be worshipped by the family that created it, and that they did their bidding."

"Normally that is the case Kurosaki, Inugami can, however, turn on their owners and haunt them. This one, however, is needlessly attacking humans. So, Kurosaki and Tsuzuki, you will be heading to the Kurokawa Hot springs. That is the Inugami's last known location."

"When?"

"Right now."

What? But we just got back Tatsumi can't we rest or have some desert first?"

"We just had four hours off you idiot!"

"But Hisoka I'm still hungry!"

'Too bad we have to leave!" Tatsumi sighed and cleared his throat.

"There aren't that many hours left in the work day Tsuzuki, you can bear it." Tsuzuki frowned.

"I guess." He looked up in surprise as Hisoka pushed his chair back and swiftly stood and walked out of the room."

"Tsuzuki."

"Ah yes?"

"See if you can try and soothe it before trying to kill it. There is a chance it could be convinced to calm down."

"Okay." Tatsumi smiled.

"You'd better catch up with Kurosaki."

"Oh! Hisoka wait for meee!"

"Hurry up baka!"

"Those two will never change will they?" Tatsumi turned to Watari and smiled.

"I don't think so." Watari grinned.

"Good."

* * *

"Hisoka I'm hungry!"

"You'll eat when we get home."

"Can we make cookies?" Hisoka sighed.

"Sure, now come on. We have to find the Inugami." Tsuzuki grinned and latched onto Hisoka's arm, teleporting them both to the springs. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up as they arrived in the air above the spring.

"Waaah it's so pretty out here Hisoka!"

"Focus Tsuzuki."

"Oh, right. Let's go down then." They landed in the forest area behind the spring and out of sight.

"How are we supposed to track it? It could be long gone by now."

"You really need to look more closely Tsuzuki."

"Huh?" Hisoka knelt beside a tree, picking up and examining a broken branch.

"This branch was recently broken, the Inugami's spirit residue is still here."

"Oh? So it's still around, well good. Can you tell which way it went?" Hisoka closed his eyes, they suddenly snapped open and He took off away from the hot spring with Tsuzuki following close behind.

"I sense a strong feeling of resentment over there." Tsuzuki squinted and looked in the direction they were running. A faint golden glow was visible in the distance behind a line of trees ahead of them.

"That must be it!" As they neared the glow, a faint growling noise could be heard. They both stopped as the glow started to slowly approach them. Sure enough, the rustle of the bushes alerted them to its approach. It came out slowly, its long golden coat shone beautifully and its eyes glowed like dark sapphire. Its tail was long, around six feet and dragged on the ground. It was fluffy at the base but grew less fluffy down it's length. It almost looked like a serene spirit, but the blood covering its chest and muzzle made it not so. It continued to growl menacingly at them, blood and drool dripping out its mouth. Tsuzuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a rice ball.

"Why the hell do you have a rice ball in your pocket?" Hisoka whispered angrily.

"Well I brought a snack along in case I got too hungry."

"Now isn't exactly the time to eat Tsuzuki!" The Inugami stomped its right foot into the ground and roared loudly at them.

"Calm down Hisoka, I've got this." Tsuzuki extended his arm towards the Inugami with the rice ball in it and he slowly approached it. The Inugami opened its jaws and snapped at him.

"What are you doing Tsuzuki!"

"Trying to calm it down."

"We need to get rid of it!" Tsuzuki smiled at the Inugami and continued his approach. As he got closer to it, the Inugami's growls got quieter and it sniffed the air.

"That's it, you hungry? You can have it." Hisoka watched in amazement as the Inugami stopped growling and slowly approached Tsuzuki. It stopped at Tsuzuki's hand and looked up at him. Tsuzuki smiled at it.

"It's okay, take it." It didn't need any further encouragement and immediately snatched it out of Tsuzuki's hand and swallowed it.

"There you go, want another?" He took out another rice ball from the other pocket and tossed it at the Inugami who skillfully caught it in the air. It's ears twitched forward and it turned away from them, walking back to where they originally spotted it behind the trees. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who shrugged and started to follow it. Behind the trees lay the body of a young woman. It went to a bush near the trees and picked up a white piece of cloth, it walked to Tsuzuki and dropped it onto the ground in front of him.

"Huh, what's this you've got?" The Inugami just stared at him for a second before turning away from them. Tsuzuki picked up the cloth but Hisoka grabbed it from his hands.

"Hisoka I was looking at that!"

"Shut up." Hisoka's eyes widened and he dropped the piece of cloth backing away from it.

"Hisoka?" The blonde glared at the white cloth and growled.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka in shock before looking at the offensive white cloth. The inugami stared at them before turning and walking away with its long tail dragging behind it.

"So he really is alive." Tsuzuki whispered and looked towards Hisoka.

"Are you okay Hisoka?" Hisoka scowled and turned away.

"I'm fine."

"Hisoka…"

"I said I'm fine!" Tsuzuki sighed.

"Alright, let's head back to Meifu it's getting late."

"You expect me to go back when we just found out who's responsible for this? We need to find him!"

"The Inugami is sated for now Hisoka, we need to back and plan before we jump into anything involving _him."_

"You can go back, I'm staying here!" Tsuzuki frowned and walked to Hisoka until he was right in front of him, he drew him into a gentle hug and smiled against the boy's shoulder as he stiffened but didn't resist.

"How about we stay at the Inn then. We can get some rest and plan things out." Hisoka leaned into the embrace.

"You just want to eat their deserts." Tsuzuki kissed the top of his head.

"Well, that too. Come on let's go." As they walked back to the spring's Inn the Inugami watched them behind the trees. For a brief second it's blue eyes darkened and a familiar red pattern glowed on its face. The bush's rustled and the Inugami looked to its side to find a silver haired man smiling faintly in the direction the two shinigami disappeared from.

* * *

I kind of already know what's going to happen but just in case it takes longer than I've planned I'll put this chapter out for you to enjoy.

For those that don't know an Inugami is a type of shikigami that usually resembles and originates from a dog. The Inuagmi are extremely powerful and commonly carry out vengeance or acting as guardians on behalf of their owners. They are capable of existing independently and can turn on their owners and even possess humans.

It is general believed that to make an Inugami you bury a dog up to it's neck, then you place food around it's head which it can't reach. Since it's dying wish was to eat the food placed around the corpse would act as an offering and make the spirit obedient.

I assume everyone knows the red markings I am speaking of? It will all become clear lol


	2. Take Him Back!

A:N/ Okay then, the second and last chapter is here! I hope you enjoyed the first, sorry their wasn't much of a break between the last paragraph and the ending notes. I tried to make a line but apparently it didn't want to show up.

**You Want Him? Then Take Him!**

The Inn as it turned out, was known for their desert selection. They had everything from Daigakuimo to Kasutera. They also had multiple hard and chewy candies. Of course when Tsuzuki found all this out rest and the planning were no longer an option.

"Waaah Hisoka look at all the different cakes! Oh! Look at these!" Hisoka closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to soothe the oncoming headache.

"Tsuzuki, you don't have anymore money remember? Besides we came here to plan our next move." Tsuzuki instantly deflated and sighed.

"We can come back when the case is over Tsuzuki, then we can actually spend time here and you can eat your sweets. I'll even buy you something alright?" Tsuzuki face lit up and he smiled at Hisoka.

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on we need to-" He was interrupted by a scream. Tsuzuki looked around the room.

'It doesn't look like anyone else heard the scream.' He thought, Hisoka was already up and out the door, leaving Tsuzuki in the main room. He was about to get up and follow him when he spotted a massive Kasutera cake on a table in the middle of the room.

While Tsuzuki distracted himself with the cake, Hisoka had run outside and ran towards the direction of the scream. He ran past the trees where they first saw the Inugami, missing the blood that stained the broken branches and dirt on the ground. He would have missed the Inugami itself had it not been for its glowing blue eyes. He stopped, and hearing no growls he warily approached it. His eyes widened though and he took a step back as he got a look at the Inugami's face. The blood wasn't there, but something else was. His chest burned and his curse marks flared as the red markings on the Inugami's face glowed to life.

"You have the worst timing don't you, my doll."

"Muraki." Hisoka growled and glared. Muraki brought his right hand down onto the Inugami's head. The Inugami bared his fangs at Hisoka and slowly stalked towards him. Muraki smiled at the Inugami.

"I wonder why Mr. Tsuzuki isn't with you at this moment?" Suddenly realizing he was alone, Hisoka looked around and groaned.

"I swear to god if he's still looking at cakes I'm going to kill him." He clenched his jaw and turned towards the Inn, he sighed and started walking towards it.

"Where do you think you're going bouya? We are not finished here." Hisoka growled and kept walking.

"Shut the hell up." Muraki's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Hisoka's retreating back. The Inugami whined and looked up at Muraki. He looked down at the dog spirit and sighed.

"Patience my beast, he is bringing Tsuzuki to us." Hisoka stomped angrily through the woods. He knew what he was going to see when he found his partner. Sure enough as he walked back into the baker in the Inn, Tsuzuki was being "hypnotized" by a damned cake! He growled and walked up to the brunette, grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Tsuzuki!" The drool going down the side of Tsuzuki's face dropped, right onto Hisoka's arm. Hisoka glared at the offensive fluid and threw his arms in the air.

"I give up!" With both hands he dragged Tsuzuki towards the bushes where Muraki and the Inugami were waiting. When Muraki spotted Tsuzuki he smirked. He smirked even wider when he saw how flushed Hisoka was.

"Hisokaaa I want some cake!"

"You can't have any right now we're busy!"

"But I'm huuungry!" Muraki coughed.

"Why bouya, it seems you're having trouble satisfying your partner." Hisoka growled.

"You think you can do better?" Muraki sauntered towards them.

"Why yes I do believe I can." He didn't know what to expect, maybe a verbal battle with his bouya, maybe some sort of resistance. He was not expecting, for the smaller blonde to shove the object of his affection right into his arms.

"Then take him! See how long you can stand it! I'll expect you to come back whining and more insane than you already are!" Muraki stared in disbelief and watched Hisoka walk away. He looked down at Tsuzuki and the brunette stared back at him.

"…"

"…"

"Would you like some cake now my dear Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki turned Inu in the man's arms and nodded.

"I want some gateau chocolate, cheese cake, pear tart, some anball, oh! And a kuri manju and-"

"…" Muraki sighed.

"There's a good bakery down the street, shall we?"

"Yay!" Tsuzuki bounded down the street attacked to Muraki's sleeve. Inside the Inn, Hisoka watched them walk away with a smirk on his face. He looked down at his watch and made a record of the time.

"Now we sit, and wait." He walked to the receptionist and booked a room for the night. Unlike Tsuzuki, he had saved money so he could afford such luxuries if he so desired. Luckily the Inn wasn't too full, so he wouldn't suffer many headaches from all the emotions. Most the people here were relaxed anyway, so emotions didn't fluctuate. He teleported to his house back in Meifu to gather some clothes and books, as well as make a call to Tatsumi.

"Muraki took Tsuzuki?"

"No, I gave him Tsuzuki."

"May I ask why Kurosaki?"

"Don't worry Tatsumi, he'll be back soon."

"I'm really not in the mood to even question the situation."

"Watari blow his lab up again?" Tatsumi sighed on the other end.

"Not only that, but the fire from the explosion took out half the library and nearly every office desk near it. Now if you'll excuse me Kurosaki I have some costs to calculate."

"Good luck Tatsumi." They both hung up and Hisoka grabbed his pack and teleported back to his room at the Inn. He walked to the bathroom and smiled at the luxury bath he had. He undressed, took a shower to rinse off then immersed himself in the steaming hot bath.

Meanwhile….

* * *

"Oh and I want this and this and that! I want that!" Muraki's left eye twitched as he opened his wallet and took the quickly disappearing money from it. He sighed.

'No matter, I'll just simply locate a bank.'

"Here you go Tsuzuki, buy what you like. Please stay here for a moment I have to find a bank." Muraki blinked at his empty hand and sighed, as Tsuzuki didn't even answer him.

"I will return shortly." It only took Muraki a moment to locate a bank across the street. As he walked in he contemplated how much he should withdraw.

'If this mass consumption continues I will be completely drained soon.' He nearly cringed as he withdrew a large sum of cash and quickly stashed it in his wallet. He exited the bank and walked back across the street. Only to find that Tsuzuki was no longer in the store nor was he anywhere in sight. He clenched his fists, and took a deep breath.

'If I were Tsuzuki where would I go?' He looked around, specifically for any bakeries that would be putting out anything fresh out of the oven.

'There.' He eyed a small family owned bakery down the street that was handing out samples of fresh kuri manju. No other shops on this street were handing out fresh baked goods this time of day. As he neared the bakery he smiled, his assumption was correct. Tsuzuki sat at a small table by the window, with multiple plates of cakes and pastries. He took another deep breath and walked inside.

"Tsuzuki, I thought I asked you to stay in the shop." Tsuzuki looked up at him with large innocent eyes, various crumbs covered his mouth and chin.

"They have pastries out of the oven I didn't want to miss it!" Muraki sat down in the other chair at the table.

"Very well." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before one of the waiters came over.

"Will that be all for you sir?" Tsuzuki nodded and Muraki opened his wallet. The waitress took out the slip of paper and placed it on the table.

"There you go sir, have a pleasant evening." Muraki's eyes widened. In bright red ink and circled were the numbers 8,850.00 yen. His left eye twitched as he tried not to think about it, but it wasn't working.

'How did he eat that much in the short time I was gone?' He was starting to re think the situation. He glared at the wall.

'That brat did this on purpose!'

"Muraki?" He put on a smile.

"Yes Tsuzuki?"

"…"

"…"

"I'm still hungry."

"How can you still be hungry? You've eaten over 9,000 yen in sweets!" Tsuzuki innocently cocked his head to the side.

"I have a big stomach" Muraki stood from the table.

"Come now Mr. Tsuzuki it is time to head home."

"Is there food there?"

"Of course, now let's go." He lay down the cash on the table and offered Tsuzuki his hand. As it turns out, Muraki has some really sweet digs. They arrived at a small two-story home conveniently spaced away from other homes. The front yard had red rose bushes lining the front of the house. Inside fancy wooden furniture sets sat in nearly every room in the house.

"Make yourself comfortable Mr. Tsuzuki, I am going to take a quick shower." As Muraki walked up the stairs to the bathroom he failed to notice Tsuzuki walk into the kitchen. Muraki shed his clothes and turned the warm water on. Down in the kitchen Tsuzuki turned the oven on and searched for cooking ingredients. Of course the most predictable thing happened. Only five minutes into his shower the smoke detector rang out. Muraki quickly turned off the shower and threw a robe on.

"What now?" He ran down the stairs nearly slipping on the way down. The sight that greeted him was not pleasant.

"My kitchen!" The oven and stove had smoke billowing out of both of them and a light fire licked its way out of the oven. Tsuzuki smacked the fire with the towel he originally placed over his shoulder. Unfortunately within a matter of seconds the towel itself caught fire as well. Muraki grabbed Tsuzuki's arm and dragged him away from the fire.

"You idiot get back! Stay there and don't touch anything." Muraki went into a cabinet under the sink and took out the fire extinguisher and quickly sprayed the foam over the oven and stove. When the flame died out and the smoke stopped Muraki tossed the extinguisher to a corner and surveyed the damage. Tsuzuki sat Inu in a corner and eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to bake something." Muraki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's alright Tsuzuki, just go to the living room and wait for dinner." Tsuzuki left the kitchen with a frown on his face, Muraki sighed shakily.

"I can't believe how much damage this man is capable of." Making dinner was pretty much out of the question since the two major appliances had been broken. Muraki walked to the phone and ordered some take-out instead. Dinner was uneventful, Muraki tried to strike up several conversations but Tsuzuki was still upset with himself for what he had done earlier. Back at the Inn Hisoka was grinning like a mad man as he lay on the couch reading a book and having his tea.

"Why don't you come up to the bedroom with me my dear Tsuzuki, it is getting quite late." Tsuzuki looked at him innocently.

"Come now, I even have some chocolate upstairs."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes chocolate, follow me." Of course Tsuzuki followed him, I mean, how could he not when there was chocolate involved? He was Tsuzuki, the bottomless pit. Unfortunately for Muraki he had no idea how much of a glutton Tsuzuki truly was. Needless to say he greatly regretted every putting chocolate sauce on _any_ part of his body. His actions had earned him a currently healing bite wound on his neck that was in no way affectionate. Tsuzuki had, tried to literally take a bite out of Muraki causing him to bleed and scream in agony.

Tsuzuki whined. He had been sent to the attic for his actions.

'I miss my 'Soka.' He lay down on his side on the floor and whined.

"Stop whining you insolent glutton!" He turned Inu-chibi and silently sighed.

* * *

**11:25 pm**

_*****__whiiiiiin__**e ***_

"Shut up!"

"…"

**12:15 am**

_*hooooooooowl! *_

"I said shut up dammit!"

**3:45 am**

"I want 'Soooooka!" Muraki growled and threw the covers off and stomped up to the attic. He stopped as he approached the door and scowled.

_*scratch scratch scratch scratch *_

'Godamn nuisance.' He threw the door open which smacked Tsuzuki on the face and sent him tumbling backwards.

"What do you want from me? Did I not feed you and buy you a ridiculous amount of sweets? And what do I get in return? A freaking bite wound on my neck!" He threw his arms up and Tsuzuki hugged himself and whined, his tail going under his legs and ears tilting back.

"If you make one more sound that will disturb my sleep, I swear I'll-"

_*grooowl *_

Tsuzuki brought his hands to his stomach.

"Kazu-chan I'm _huuungry_!" Muraki's left eye twitched, Tsuzuki waited expectantly. Muraki just turned away and walked out the door to go back to his own room.

**Back with Hisoka…**

The light from the sun slowly inched its way up to Hisoka's closed eyes. When it reached them he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He had had a good night's rest. After he took his bath and read his book, Hisoka had enjoyed a quiet dinner. Even though his rest had been energizing, the bed had felt empty all night. He grabbed his watch from the small table by his bed and smiled.

'It's almost time, I should get dressed and check out.'

**An hour later with Muraki…**

"Oh! They have fresh cinnamon buns let's go there!" Muraki could only tune out the situation as Tsuzuki dragged the man into the bakery. Tsuzuki pressed himself up against the display glass and drooled. After a dozen fresh cinnamon buns, ten anballs, three Kuri Pan and five pieces of butter mochi Tsuzuki was still hungry. The bill nearly made Muraki scream, instead he mutely handed the waitress the cash and got up to leave. Tsuzuki grabbed his sleeve again and dragged him to the bakery next door.

"Let's go in here!"

"…"

_*groooowl. *_

"I'm still huuungry!" Muraki twitched, and looked back at the bakery they had just left just as the waitress was switching the open sign to closed. He opened his wallet and stared at the emptiness.

"kazuuuu-chaaan hurry! I neeeed fooood!"

"…"

"Why are you walking away from me?" Tsuzuki bounded after him completely Inu-chibi.

"Get away from me I can't afford you!" Tsuzuki clung to his coat.

"But Kazu-chaaan!" Muraki growled and tried to dislodge the Tsuzuki cling on from his jacket. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted short sandy hair and green eyes. He walked over to Hisoka as fast as he could while dragging Tsuzuki with him. Hisoka sensed them drawing near and turned to them. He smirked. Muraki looked just as distraught as he hoped he would. Muraki walked up to him and pointed to the Inu Tsuzuki.

"Get him off of me! I can't take it anymore!" Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka and smiled.

" Soka!" Hisoka smirked and bent down and picked Tsuzuki up, who in turn clung onto Hisoka's shirt like a baby koala and nuzzled his chest. Muraki glared at Tsuzuki.

"How can you stand him? In just one day he destroyed my kitchen, ate everything in my house, put a small bakery out of business and bled me dry of all my savings!" Hisoka smirked and scratched under Tsuzuki's chin, which earned him a sigh of content and a tail wag.

"That sounds like Tsuzuki alright." Muraki turned his glare to Hisoka.

"You did that to me on purpose!" Hisoka snickered.

"What happened to your neck Muraki?" The sliver haired man brought a hand to his neck and growled.

"I don't wish to talk about that."

"I bet you don't, I guess we'll get going then."

"Oh no you don't, we have some unfinished business!" Muraki placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulders, which caused the blonde's curse marks to flare. Hisoka winced as the burning sensation spread. Tsuzuki, sensing his partners' pain promptly opened his mouth and bit down on Muraki's hand.

"Auuuugh!" Tsuzuki turned to Muraki and growled. Hisoka blinked, then smiled and pat Tsuzuki's head.

"Good boy." Muraki watched the blonde walk away with a glare, but looking down at his bleeding hand he decided that after all of the chaos, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Hisoka teleported back to Meifu and gently put Tsuzuki down on the couch. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water. When he opened his eyes again Tsuzuki was behind him. The violet eyed man wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist.

"So everything went according to your plan then?" he asked the blonde.

"Yup." Tsuzuki giggled.

"Hisoka?"

"Yea?"

"I'm hungry." Hisoka sighed.

"Alright, let's bake a cake." Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Really?" Hisoka nodded.

"I knew Muraki wouldn't be able to keep up with your complex and demanding feeding schedule. I figured you'd be hungry so I went to the store." He turned around and Tsuzuki crashed his lips onto Hisoka's. The blonde sputtered and tried to rebuke Tsuzuki but was interrupted as Tsuzuki was already trying to bake the cake.

"Wait for me baka! If you catch the oven of fire again you'll sleep on the couch for a week!" Tsuzuki froze mid reach and slowly back away from the appliance. Hisoka pulled out the apron Tsuzuki had gotten him for his birthday. It read OMG WTF BBQ. Hisoka had been firmly against it and had refused to wear it at first, but whenever he tried to buy new ones they seemed to magically "disappear." And so the two partners proceeded to bake the cake, content to be back together.

**At the Office…**

"So the case has been taken care of then?" Tatsumi nodded and Watari looked at him in confusion.

"What happened to the Inugami though?"

"The spell it was under was mere child's play and easy to disperse. It was Sated and has been left alone to exist."

"What about Muraki?" Tatsumi smirked.

"I have a feeling he won't be causing anymore trouble for a long time."

* * *

Wheeee finished! I have the same apron as Hisoka in this story and I love it. Can you imagine Muraki that frustrated? I had a good laugh, andI hope you like it as well ^_^


End file.
